Electronic components, and especially power components such as Schottky diodes, have already been formed by using doped single-crystal gallium nitride as a semiconductor material.
Conventionally, gallium nitride substrates may be solid substrates, of a thickness ranging from a few tens to a few hundreds of micrometers, or appear in the form of a gallium nitride layer having a thickness of a few micrometers coating a support of another material, for example, a silicon support.
Whether they are solid (freestanding) or supported by a support material, gallium nitride substrates generally have dislocations, corresponding to discontinuities in the organization of their crystal structure. Such dislocations may raise issues in certain applications.